Losing Her
by loveslife12
Summary: The King had just got his daughter back for the first time in eighteen years. Now on her wedding day, he feels like he's losing her again.


**A/N: This story was a challenge for me. I don't know if it's my best by far, but it was the one that I had most trouble writing by far. I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't I understand. **

* * *

Today was the day. The day the King and Queen thought would never happen. Their daughter's wedding day. After losing their daughter for eighteen years, they thought this day would never come.

The King was waiting by the door for his daughter to come out. In about ten minutes, he'll be giving her away to another man. "You ready Rapunzel?" he called.

"Hang on! We're almost done!" called the Queen from the room. Moments later the door opened and he saw his only daughter emerging from the room. She was all in white with gold and pink in the middle on her skirt, her crown shingling in the sun couldn't even compare to her beauty.

"Oh my….Rapunzel you look beautiful." The King said breathless. Rapunzel smiled and got her bouquet of flowers from her mother.  
"Now I'll be on the first pew on Eugene's side. I'll see you in eight minutes." The Queen said leaving to the sanctuary.

Rapunzel sighed heavy and looked at her father's blue eyes. "Thanks dad."

"Oh honey it's nothing. Eugene is like a son and it's not like I don't want to sit on your side-"

"Daddy that's not what I meant. Even though thanks for that too. I mean for everything. Giving me the right teachers, letting me choice who to marry instead of suitors, letting me so many other things that most princesses wouldn't do."

The King took her by the shoulders and held her. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you as a child." He said about to cry. "Daddy, it's not your fault. In fact I think there's a reason why I was found at that time." The King looked at her puzzled, and then he looked at his pocket watch and saw the time. "We got to get going." He said and her hand into his. How he wish he was able to do that when she was a little girl.

~oOo~

It was about sunset and everyone was still at the reception. The King and Queen looked at the children playing with their daughter and new son. The King then kept thinking how child-like she was, but yet was wise for her pure nature. Then the Queen's laugh got out of The King's trance. "What happen?"

"One of the little boys jump on Eugene's back from jumping on the table." The Queen said laughing. "What? Those were good tables!" He cried seeing the dirt on the table cover. "Oh just relaxes. The kids are just hyped up on cake."

"I'm just glad that those servants found the cake rolling out of the church."

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Then the King pointed to where some solder's were taking tar off of Maximus. "Oh yeah, now I remember." The Queen said seeing how the solder's were having a hard time getting the tar off

"You know, I never thought anything like that would happen at our daughter's wedding."

"Or that we'd be at our daughter's wedding." The Queen said looking back at Rapunzel with her new husband. "I'm just glad we got her for two more years before this day." The king nodded in agreement.

Then the King was wondering if they got her earlier, would she be the same person. Would she like to play with kingdom children? Would she go to the Orphanage once a week like she does now? Would she love art as much as she does? "I'm going to talk to her." He said walking away from his wife.

Then he went up to his daughter and taped the back of her shoulder. "Hi daddy!" she said then kissed his check.

"Rapunzel can I talk to you?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Yeah sure." She said as they walk away from the crowd. "What's going on?"

"Honey, do you think you would be the same if we found you earlier?"

"What are you talking about? Do you not like who I am?"  
"NO! No! That's not what I meant. I mean that do like that we were united two years ago?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with me being the same person?"

"I've been thinking that if we found you earlier, you would not be the same person."

"Well I don't know, but I do know that I wouldn't be married to Eugene." She said then she turned around to look at her husband. The youngest redhead girl that braided her hair (when it was long), was holding onto his leg.

"That little girl is too cute." The King said laughing looking at the little girl.

Rapunzel looked at the younger red-head, Sara and laughed softly. "She told me that her dad died when she was a baby. Apparently her older sisters did that to their dad, she always wanted to do that to her dad. Eugene's the closest thing to a dad to her. That's why she does it to him."

That just made The King a little more depress. That was just another reminder of something that he never got to do with his daughter. "Rapunzel, I just have to say it. I feel like I'm losing you again."

Rapunzel looked at her father shocked. "What? You're not losing me; I'm just leaving for two weeks. I'll be back soon."

The King put his hands on her shoulder. "No honey, I mean that I lost you for eighteen years. Now that you're married, I feel like I'm losing you, emotionally."

Then the young bride looked up at her father. "Daddy, I'm still your daughter. Nothing is going to change that. I love you and nothing is going to change that either. Me being married is not going to change our relationship."

"I know that honey, it's just hard for me."

Rapunzel looked up at him. She now understood what he was saying. "Oh daddy I know it must be hard but, like I said before. I think there was a reason for me being found the day before my eighteen birthday. It was just perfect timing."

The King knew what his daughter was saying. He hugged his daughter as she hugged back. "What time are you leaving?"

"We'll be leaving in three hours. Does Max have all the tar off of him?" she asked trying to find the horse.

"I don't know, but he should be ready before you leave. Do you have any idea how Max and Pascal got tar on them?" Rapunzel just shrugged at him, and then she felt a tug on her dress. The Princess looked down and saw one of the little girls from the Orphanage.

"Princess, can you play with us?" she asked bashfully.

"I'll be there in a moment, Lily." Rapunzel said binding down to look at Lily face to face. The little girl nodded and ran back to play with the other children.

"Those kids do love you."

Rapunzel sighed and stared at the children. "Yeah they do, I should go over there before the children tackle and crush Eugene." She said looking at her father.

"Daddy I'm just going to say it. You are not losing me. I will always love you. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I love you less. Even if you found me earlier or later I'd still love you." Rapunzel kissed her father's cheek and went back to her husband.

"_Yeah, but I'm not the one who found you." _He thought seeing Rapunzel going back to the children.

Then The King felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are you okay, dear?" The Queen asked looking into his blue eyes. The King breathed heavy through his nose, "I don't know yet, but maybe in time I will."

The Queen smiled and nodded. "Can to tell me what's wrong at least?"

The King turned and looked at this daughter and her husband saying bye to some the kids that had to leave. "You know what; I think I'll be okay. It doesn't matter anymore." He said smiling knowing that all fathers with daughters had to go through this.

Two years, or eighteen years, he finally got to meet his daughter and love her. Knowing that Rapunzel will be in good hands, makes him can't wait for her new bright chapter in life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending, but I don't know if I should add a 2nd chapter. If you think I should add a 2nd chapter, please tell me I would love to know. **


End file.
